


There is Quiet

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens





	There is Quiet

I sat at the aides’ table in the General’s office and tried to focus my attention on the task at hand. The room had emptied at supper, but I chose to stay. Food was the last thought on my mind as anxiety settled in my stomach. Even now, hours later, I still didn’t feel hungry.

Another thunderclap shook the office and I inadvertently gripped my quill tighter than I intended. The single flame of the candle couldn’t seem to tamp the darkness in the room and the oppressiveness of it sent shivers down my spine. Yet, I continued and the storm did too.

As I started my umpteenth letter from the pile, I heard the door creak open and John’s soft voice call, “Alexander?” He must have been worried about me. “Why are you still here?”

I looked up from my letter trying to mask any fear with a smirk. “These letters needed completing so I thought I’d stay until they’re done,” I said simply. “Meade was worried about them,” I fibbed. Meade? Why would Meade be worried about them? That was a stupid lie.

It must have been stupid because I could tell he didn’t believe me by the scoff he let out. I had never lied to him before.

“Just let me work,” I said, avoiding his pointed gaze.

He sat at the bench next to me. “Let’s go back. You need sleep and so do I,” he said, thankfully looking past my lie.

“I have coffee,” I said motioning to my mug.

“Not anymore,” he said, grabbing it and setting it on the other side of him away from me. “Coffee is not sleep.”

My face twisted into a grimace, but a thunderclap broke the silence and my demeanor. A knowing look spread across Laurens’ face and at that moment I hated him for being so perceptive and I hated myself for telling him so much about myself and my past.

“I’m fine,” I said quickly. “I would just feel better if these are done.”

He gently put his hand on my knee and the other moved my chin to face him. “It’s just a storm,” he said. “Not a hurricane.”

“I know!” I said bitingly, hoping that would put to rest any notions he had about my fears.

“I’ll protect you,” he said simply grabbing my coat from the chair behind me and leading me up from bench by my elbow. “Put your coat on,” he said handing it to me.

I did, but made a show of reluctance. He only chuckled. “All set?” he asked blowing out the candle. It apparently wasn’t a question, but a warning.

He opened the door to the raging storm outside and I hesitated, but Laurens put his arm around my shoulder and we began walking in tandem. Another lightning strike and quick thunderclap felt as though it shook my bones and without realizing it, I reached to clutch his lapel, but found his hand waiting for me instead. “We’re almost there,” he said softly. I barely heard him over the wind, but I did feel safer.

After what felt like miles, we made it to our room. The silence was almost deafening and I awkwardly disentangled myself from his grasp. I felt stupidly ashamed for even having felt this way because of a ridiculous storm. It’s not like I hadn’t lived through subsequent storms since that fateful hurricane, so what was it about this one?

“How do you do it?” I blurted. “How do you make me tell you so much about me? Things I’ve never told anyone.”

He just chuckled while handing me a dry nightshirt, “My dear boy, I do nothing. You have chosen to open yourself up to me.”

I heard the wind and rain outside, but inside our room with just us, there was quiet.


End file.
